Christmas in July
by Miscellaneous Thief
Summary: My extremely belated Christmas fic. What will Aly give Private when she draws him to be the Secret Santa for? Major Private/Aly slash! Takes place after Man Down. *WARNING* Gives away the ending to Man Down, so don't read if you don't want to find out.


Christmas in July

A _Penguins of Madagascar_ fanfic by Miscellaneous Thief

(week 4 in June)

Merry Christmas! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated any of my stories lately, the Internet stopped working (again) but it's fixed now (again) so hopefully it will stay this way! And to make it up to you guys, I'm going to give you guys my Christmas fic and the next chapter of Man Down. Speaking of which, sorry about giving away the ending to Man Down, but this story takes place after it, so I had to. Actually, I had planned on having Man Down done before Christmas, but I hadn't planned on Internet problems. Sorry. Besides, how many of you think I would actually kill Private?

Disclaimer: Still asking Santa for Pom. Maybe I'll have better luck next year...

June 22nd

"Any clue why we're here?" I heard Maurice ask Mary in a hushed whisper.

"Nope." Mary replied.

I was equally curious. Skipper had called an all zoo meeting in the Zoovenier store. Right now I was standing in a crowd of zoo animals while Private, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Marlene stood on the counter, which had been improvised as a stage. Usually when Skipper called zoo meetings, especially one the rest of the boys knew about, Mary and I at least had an inkling of what it was about. But not this time, no, this time we were left in the dark. And frankly, I was quite peeved about it.

All th zoo animals were quietly chatting away. Marlene walked up to the front of the counter, but no one seemed to take notice of it. She cleared her throat, but everyone continued to talk. She did it again, only this time louder and with more force. Still Marlene was ignored.

"Um, hi guys." She said nervously, but to no avail.

Finally Skipper walked up to the front of the counter and yelled "LISTEN UP!"

Instantly everyone fell silent and directed their attention to the stage.

"Thanks Skipper. Now down to business. Does anybody know what holiday the 25th is?" Marlene asked the crowd.

"King Julien Day?" Julien guessed.

"Uh, no." Marlene said.

"National Catfish Day?" Inquired Mason.

"No, try again." Marlene replied.

"How about Log Cabin Day?" Mary asked.

Everyone stared at her.

"What? It's real holiday." Mary pouted.

"Right. Anyway, it's Christmas in July!" Marlene exclaimed excitedly.

The entire crowd broke out in excited murmurs and smiles. Mary and I just stood there stumped.

Marlene smiled and said "This year, the party's going to be hosted at the penguin's habitat. Now, let's start pulling names for Secret Santa's."

"Marlene," I interrupted "I hate to be rude, but isn't Christmas in July, you know, in July?"

"Yeah, but we figured it would make more sense to have exactly six months after Christmas."

"Oh" I said.

"Now, about those Secret Santa's-" Marlene started before being interrupted once again.

"Um, I hate to break it to you guys, but Christmas in July isn't actually about Christmas." Mary pointed out.

"Really? Den what is it being about?" asked Julien.

Mary took a deep breath, "It's about -"

"Mary," I cut in "Can't we just pretend that it's about Christmas? I mean, think about it. We won't be here for the real Christmas. So why don't we just celebrate it now?"

A thoughtful expression played across Mary's face. "OK, I guess."

"So, about the Secret Santa's. Everyone will line up and pull a picture of an animal out at random. Now, if you grab your own picture, put it back. And remember, no telling **anybody** who you're the Secret Santa for!"

So we all got in a single line in front of Kowalski, who was holding out a large hat. One by one, everybody stuck their paws into the hat and drew out a picture. It went on like this until it was my turn to draw. I closed my eyes, held out my flipper, then grabbed the first photo I came into contact with. Without looking at it, I held it flat to my chest and walked over to the side where everybody who had already selected was waiting.

I took another deep breath, made sure that no one was looking, then flipped the picture over. The paper face that stared back at me caused a hitch in my breath. I got _him_? Suddenly my thoughts turned to fire as I wondered what on earth I could get him that he would love. It seemed so easy, yet so hard at the same time.

"The party starts at nine pm. on the 25th at our habitat. That concludes tonights meeting." Skipper announced.

I blinked back. I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed everyone had already drawn their Secret Santa assignments and were now leaving. I caught up with Mary. She looked grumpy.

"Hey," I greeted her. "What's up?"

"Nothing." She pouted.

I could tell something was up, but I didn't think she wanted to talk about it here. I made a plan.

"So, you wanna go shopping with me tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure." She agreed.

"It's a plan then." I said as I turned to walk back to HQ.

I figured that while I was alone with Mary the next day, I could get her to talk to me. Plus, I wanted to look for gifts for..._him_.

June 23rd

"And kick, punch, side kick, tackle!" Skipper ordered.

We were doing our morning training on top the concrete flow. We had just finished off with each tackling a ninja bowling pin. Except that I had missed mine by a good three inches and ended up summer salting into the water.

When I resurfaced, the first thing I noticed was Skipper glaring at me with his flippers crossed, and Mary snickering in the side lines.

"Cadet! What was that?" He yelled at me.

"Um, a seven point six?" I offered.

Skipper sighed and pinched the bridge of his beak. "I guess that's it for today, troops. I want you all to do better tomorrow. Dismissed!"

Private came over and gave me a flipper up out of the water. I shook myself off and glanced at his perfectly blue eyes. I almost got lost in them too until an urgent thought jerked me back to reality. I sighed, I had a mission to accomplish.

Little did Private know that part of my mission was about him.

"Um, thanks" I told him.

Private nodded and looked away. I couldn't help but notice something was off with him. Before I could ask him about it, however, Mary grabbed my flipper and half dragged me away.

"What?" I asked slightly peeved.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Shopping!" I replied.

Mary laughed. "Did you forget already?"

"Um, Maybe?" I said.

"Anyway, let's go." She replied.

We walked to the edge of the concrete. We were about to jump over when a voice halted us.

"And just where do you two think you are going?" Skipper yelled from across the flow.

"We're going shopping. Last time I checked, we didn't need a hall pass every time we left the zoo!" Mary retorted.

"Watch the attitude, Blondie!" Skipper warned.

I snorted. "Blondie? Oh you are _never_ going to live this one down!" I teased Mary.

"Let's go." She grumbled.

"OK" I said simply.

And then we left.

10 minutes later...

We had just left the premises of Central Park when I decided to break the ongoing silence that had settled over us ever since we had left the zoo.

So..." I led off, "What happened yesterday?"

She glared at me with a look of confusion on her face, "What are you talking about?"

"Why were you so mad after the meeting yesterday?" I asked.

She groaned, "Oh. That. Um, I can't tell you. It has to do with who I'm Secret Santa for."

"Don't worry. I won't tell anybody." I assured her.

"It's Julien." Mary said flatly.

I stared at her in disbelief "You're kidding!"

She stopped dead in her tracks and put her flippers on her hips. "Does it look like I'm kidding?"

"No..."

We were hitting downtown now. We had to be extra careful to not let ourselves get caught. Luckily, not many humans were out and about on this extra hot summer day.

"So what are you going to get him?" I wondered.

"I don't have a freaking clue." She sighed "Who are you doing Secret Santa for?"

"Private." I mumbled barely above an audible whisper.

"Who?" Mary asked again.

"Private." I said a little bit louder.

"Who?"  
>"Private!" I practically yelled.<p>

"Ok! Sheesh, what's so bad about having Private? I know you like him." She slyly pointed out to me.

"Is it that obvious?" I worried out loud.

"Are you kidding? A blind man could see it!" She exclaimed

I ignored her last comment and said "I just don't know what to get him."

"Whatever you get him, I'm pretty sure he'll love it. I know for a fact that he really, and I stress the word _really_, likes you too." Mary told me confidently.

"Really? How do you know?" I asked curiously.

"I have my ways." She replied daintily.

That sparked something in my memory. Suddenly I was very suspicious.

"This doesn't have anything to do with what you wouldn't tell me that night Private saved me from drowning, would it?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. That's for me to know, and you to eventually find out." She replied equally daintily.

We continued to walk through downtown New York. A human was coming our way so we slid behind a trashcan under an electronics store. That's when I heard it. Suddenly, an idea struck me so hard I'm surprised it didn't knock me right off my webbed feet.

I smiled. The more I thought about it, the more I realized how brilliant my plan was. But I had to hurry, I only had two days to practice.

"Mary," I said excitedly "I know what I'm going to get for Private."

June 25th

The sky was a black velvet with a few stars shining through like diamonds. It portrayed a sense of peace and tranquility. But that was the exact opposite of how I felt right now.

Currently, I was standing outside by the fish bowl entrance, welcoming all the guests to our Christmas in July party. But that's not why I was so nervous, I was nervous about what was to transpire later in the evening when we traded Secret Santa gifts.

Skipper had given us yesterday off. I left for Central Park as soon as I swallowed my breakfast. There I practiced in private until it was time for dinner. I had to make sure everything was perfect.

Today, we had spent decorating the entire HQ for the party, so I didn't get a chance to practice. I just had to hope yesterday was enough.

Mary climbed through the the hole in the cement, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hey," She greeted "Skipper says you can come in now. Everybody's here."

"Ok. I'll be down in a sec. Oh hey, what did you end up getting Julien?" I asked.

She smirked nonchalantly "A mirror."

I laughed out loud as she climbed back into the base. I took a deep breath, then headed in myself. Little did I take notice of the storm clouds coming our way or the sudden cold breeze.

Twenty minuets later, down at the party, Skipper called everyone to attention.

"Alright everyone, settle down. We're about to do Secret Santa's." Skipper said loudly.

Everybody immediately quieted and rushed over to a stage we had built earlier in the day. There Skipper stood with a Santa hat on his head.

"Ok, you all know how this goes. You find the person who you picked and give them their gift. Simple as that. On a count of three. One, two, three, go!" Skipper shouted.

Suddenly the room was a stampede of activity as zoo animals tried to find each other and exchange gifts. I tried to pick Private out of the crowd. Abruptly he appeared next to me and I grabbed his shoulder before he could disappear again.

"Private," I said once I had his attention "I'm your Secret Santa, but my gift is up top. Meet me up there."

So we both headed up to the top of the habitat. Once we were there, Private gave me a curious stare.

"What is it, Aly?" he asked with his head cocked to the side.

I went over to the fish bowl and pulled out a small radio that I had hidden there. I pressed play and suddenly an acoustic guitar began to play.

"Aly, what - " Private began.

"Shh. Just listen." I said.

I took a deep breath, waited for my cue, then began to sing:

_"Give me more lovin than I've ever had_

_Make it all better when I'm feeling sad_

_Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not_

_Make it feel good when I hurt so bad_

_Barely get mad _

_I'm so glad I found you_

_I love being around you_

_You make it easy_

_as easy as one, two, one, two, three, four_

_There's only one thing, to do, three words for you_

_I love you_

_There's only one way, to say, those three words_

_That's what I'll do_

_I love you._

_Give me more love from the very start_

_Piece me back together when I fall apart_

_Tell me things you never even tell your_

_closest friends._

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad_

_Best that I've had_

_I'm so glad I found you_

_I love being around you_

_You make it easy_

_as easy as one, two, one, two, three, four_

_There's only one thing, to do, three words for you_

_I love you_

_There's only one way, to say, those three words_

_That's what I'll do_

_I love you_

_I love you"_

And then the song ended. I turned the radio off and set it back behind the fish bowl. I took a nervous breath, then looked Private directly in the eye.

His beak hung open in shock. For a second, I feared the worst, but then he broke out in a huge smile.

"Aly, that was amazing! I didn't know you sang so well!" Private exclaimed.

I began to blush as I gave an embarrassed smile. "Um, thanks. I really wanted to get you the best Christmas in July gift ever, and I also wanted to tell you how I feel for you." I explained.

Private's smile brightened even more. "That reminds me, I'm your Secret Santa also. Now, close your eyes. And no peeking."

As I closed my eyes, I sensed Private walk around me to my back. Suddenly, I felt something cold and metal around my neck.

"OK, open your eyes!" Private instructed.

I opened my eyes and glanced down to discover Private had given me a beautiful, golden, heart shaped locket. I gasped in surprise.

"Go ahead, open it." he told me.

I undid the tiny clasp and it fell open. There were two pictures on the inside. On the left was a heart shaped picture of me, and on the right a heart shaped picture of Private. I clasped the locket shut and looked back at Private.

"Thank you, Private. It's perfect." I said happily.

"That's only the first part of your gift. There's still more." Private said seriously.

He waddled over to me and took both of my flippers in his flippers. He looked deeply into my eyes and said, "Aly, I have loved you ever since I met you. Would you go out with me?"

Tears of joy began to prickle at my eyes as I said the answer I knew I didn't even have to think about. "Yes."

He smiled the biggest smile ever possible.

"Um, Aly. I don't have any mistletoe, but would you like to -" Private began before I interrupted by kissing him.

The kiss was the most magical thing I have ever experienced. My emotions were set on fire as the world whirled around us. But none of that mattered. All that mattered was the penguin in front of me.

Abruptly, I felt something cold and wet fall on my beak. In annoyance, I pulled back to find out what had interrupted our kiss. The sight before me made me gasp in shock. I didn't believe it!

"Private, is it...?" I led off.

"Uh huh." He nodded, equally shocked.

"But, it's June!" I protested.

Private simply shrugged, then poked his head through the fish bowl entrance and shouted excitedly "Everybody come up here! It's snowing!"

Immediately all the animals rushed up to witness the anomaly. Private joined me by my side and held my flipper as we watched the snow fall.

Mary came out also, and when she saw Private and I holding flippers, she gave me an 'I told so' look and winked at me.

"The sky spirits have granted us a Christmas in July miracle!" Julien exclaimed.

"They sure have." I said quietly, looking at Private as I said it.

Private smiled and I knew this would be the best Christmas in July I would ever have.

The End.

Aww... That's *sob* so *sob* sweet! Yay! This is my longest one shot ever! I honestly didn't know I could write romance, especially since I'm not a big fan of it. The song I used was 1, 2, 3, 4, by Plain White T's, which is my absolute favorite band of all time! I was actually listening to one of their songs when I was trying to figure out what Aly should give Private for his gift. And I know it seems extremely cliched that they got each other, but I couldn't help myself! Thanks to my mom for helping me type this from my notebook and for editing this, and thank you all for reading my story. Hope you have a wonderful Christmas and a happy New Year.


End file.
